Kaity is my crush!
by MolestedHenry
Summary: "Fucking cunt! She's my cousin I'm totally head over heels for! Don't ask her out and don't tell me she's hot as hell!"


"Fucking cunt! She's my cousin I'm totally head over heels for! Don't ask her out and don't tell me she's hot as hell!" Kaede screeched at Primula, she was fucking mad, very mad, about how Primula commented on her cousin Kaity and her looking hot. "Well fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you are deeply in love with her or something." Primula sighed out loud enough for Kaede to hear, she didn't think Kaede was the incestuous type, but okay. "Shit..Don't ask her out, she's so mine, calling all dibs and taking it..And just..So nervous now..Gets me bad, she does.." Kaede muttered out shyly, she felt watched by everyone in the classroom now, she was being looked at, but not watched. "So...Incest is cool?" Primula asked. "Not usually for me..But for Kaity.. Yeah." Kaede said poking her fingers together. "So..childhood crush?" Primula asked, she felt shy around Kaede now, knowing she would incest her cousin Kaity. "Yep..She would play with me on the slide and push me and only me and it started there and never went away.." Kaede sighed out dreamy, she felt so shy now talking about Kaity, someone knew she had a crush on her now and no one told her.

"So...Want me to tell?" Primula asked shyly, she felt how Kaede was nervous of Kaity knowing and wondered and asked. "No!" Kaede screeched in terror, getting a few more looks and smirks, she was flushed and speaking about a crush, everyone almost did hear the name but tuned it out. "So..." Primula said feeling awkward with the stares. She sat down next to Kaede and straightened out Kaede and sighed, she wondered if Kaede was losing her spunk in taking care of herself, kinda seemed like it. "So...?" Kaede asked. "Nothing, not telling her and know she's off limits." Primula said and got a few smirks, now they all knew it was a girl, they were trying to figure it out obviously. "So..." Kaede said again and stood up and walked out of the classroom and went to find her cousin Kaity. "Kaity!" She cried out looking left then right then she started walking the the office to ask where her cousins classroom is.

"Do you know which classroom is Kaitys? The new student, wanna talk to her.." Kaede said half lying so she didn't show how she liked her cousin. "She's your cousin, you don't know which classroom she's in?" "Nope!" "She's in science first." "Thank you!" Kaede sqealed and ran to the science room, feeling unwatched like she was, she felt happier already and felt like one day she could confess how she felt and that Kaity would accept even more. "Kaity?" Kaede said looking around the basically empty classroom, she thought maybe she would see her cousin in the classroom early but she didn't. She sighed sadly and moaned upset. "Do you know where Kaity my cousin is?" "Yeah, in the library, why?" "Looking for her like common sense!" Kaede said back, she walked out of the classroom and began running to the library.

"I wonder if someone is watching her and stalking her like someone did to her at her old school.." Kaede muttered, she was having a random thought about her cousin and hoped no one would stalk her so she would stay in her school.

"Primula! Hi!" Kaede waved seeing Primula in the library, she didn't see her cousin yet or know what happened a little before she stepped into the library, Primula went and did it anyways and told her cousin she looked hot and got slapped. "Kaity?" Kaede said out loud and got a few people to look around. "Is my cousin Kaity in here?" Kaede asked the librarian obviously excited to see her cousin. "Yeah, she's in the corner reading a book." "Thank you!" Kaede said happily, she walked over to the corner and found her cousin and hugged her in greeting, she felt at peace completely and smiled. "Where were you?" Kaede asked her cousin about where she was around breakfast. "Weren't you going to eat with me in the cafeteria?" Kaede asked. "Yeah and then I wanted to read this morning..Sorry." Kaity said sweetly. "What happened to your hand?" "I smacked a girl because she told me I looked hot all of a sudden." "Really." Kaede said flat. "Yeah, she went somewhere else..." Kaity said back. "Wow..." Kaede then stood up and decided she was going to fight Primula somewhere.

"Hang on be right back..." Kaede said politely to her cousin, she smiled and walked away feeling angry in her back and stomach and grinned a little, she was yandere afterall and Kaity is her crush, how she would react to such a move.  
"Primula!" Kaede said in anger. "Come over to my house after school!"  
"Okay." Primula said lowly, feeling Kaedes anger and feeling threatened.

"Someone told me today you asked them out. Like..You told them they were hot." Kaede said angry to Primula, she was standing in her doorway and looking at Primula angry. "So when did you get like that? Like, backstabby." "I..." Primula sighed and knew exactly why Kaede wanted her there, she was going to yell about how she talked to Kaity. "Gosh I don't know why I even befriended you then!" Kaede screeched and slapped Primula angry, knowing damn well it wasn't cruel. "Ow!" Primula whined and ran away in tears, completely upset with the strike from now she assumed her ex friend.  
"Yeah! Run!" Kaede yelled and slammed her door upset.  
"Can't fucking believe people like her!" Kaede yelled.

A/N Kaity looks like the picture of the book 


End file.
